


Mousie

by thursdayj (thursjournal)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Parentlock, Post-Season 4, Taxidermy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursjournal/pseuds/thursdayj
Summary: Molly's unusual gift causes a night time battle at 221B





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by S4 Molly's taxidermied skateboard mouse in Arwel's behind the scenes pics. Also inspired by the fact that one of my sisters slept with a taxidermied antelope head when she was little. I don't judge.

“She can’t sleep with it,” John hissed furiously.

“Why not?” Sherlock challenged.

“Because it's...weird!” John whispered. 

Rosie stood between them, glancing up from one to the other as they talked. Her cheeks were still warm and damp from her bath as she pressed the side of her face against Sherlock’s leg. Her flannel nightgown was printed with bright pink flowers and hung a little too long, dragging the floor with it’s ruffled edge. Sherlock placed a comforting hand on her head out of habit. 

“How is it any different than Mr. Elephant,” he asked while pointing to the stuffed animal that John was desperately trying to use to orchestrate a trade. 

“You know why!” John raised his voice in exasperation, waving Mr. Elephant at Sherlock. “This is a stuffed animal, and THAT,” he pointed at the small white taxidermied mouse Rosie was clutching, “is an ACTUAL stuffed animal. Why would Molly even give her that? She can’t sleep with it, it’s probably got fleas!”

“John don’t be ridiculous,” Sherlock’s smooth voice cut into the tirade, “fleas are only active on a living host.”

“Yes. Because THAT’S the real problem here,” John huffed. 

Sherlock and Rosie presented a united front, both staring at him questioningly. John rubbed his eyes for several seconds, straightened his back and met their gaze, then thought twice about how many battles he had to fight. Years of them to come. Too many sugary treats (Mrs. Hudson), staying up too late (Sherlock), boyfriends (Mrs. Turner’s Married Ones had adopted apparently), or girlfriends (Harry would be incorrigible)...

“Fine,” he sighed in resignation. 

“MOUSIE!!!” Rosie cried in triumph, waving the creature wildly as she ran for the stairs. 

John shoved the stuffed elephant into Sherlock’s hands. 

“Just for that,” John growled, “you’re taking chaperone duty when her daycare class goes to the zoo next week.”


End file.
